Spain x Reader- What Makes You Beautiful
by Ze Awesome Prussian
Summary: A. Fluffy song fix brought to you by ze awesome prussian. You are a shy girl at school, and there's someone that you just can't keep your eyes off. Who would have guessed that he feels the same way? Rated k for everything. I do not own hetalia.


Hola again readers of awesomeness! Here I am with my latest reader insert. The only warnings are for good laughs, and a lot of fluff. Just to let you know, the first scene I actually got to experience in 6th grade with my crush. It was awesome. Let me know if you likey~

Your POV: ' oh no, I'm late!' Thought as I ran into the school just as the bell rang. Coming in late is soooooooo awkward! All because my mom spent a million hours on my hair for picture day. Everyone stared, that is, until the teacher cleared hos throat as a warning to me and the other students. Some didn't take that warning." ( ), you're late! Gilbert and Alfred chanted. I sat down quickly. My seat was in between Antonio and Arthur. The brown haired one had been drawing tomatoes when I got into the classroom. He looked at me when I sat down, and almost fell out of his chair. Then he grinned, and complemented my on my looks. I blushed and looked at the ground. Thankfully I had escaped my mom makeup free, otherwise I would have died of embarrassment.

Antonio looked at me, grinning. "You look pretty, Chica. I smiled awkwardly, not used to all the attention. We looked at the teacher as he continued with the daily announcements. "And now, class, I will bring forth the subject of the talent show. In two weeks time, our school will have a competition of skills for fun. You can show the school your skills, and the winner will get a prize of$75 (American), and an encore on stage, if they want to. An excited murmering came from around the classroom. Antonio looked especially excited. "H-hey, Toni,"I whispered, trying not to bother the teacher. "Si?" " Are you guys going to participate in the talent show?" He looked at me,and nodded. It looked like he was blushing. " Yeah, what song do you think we should do, chica? I thought about it for a second. Their band was awesome! While Gilbert played the drums, Francis did the piano, and Antonio played the guitar. Francis and Antonio took turns singing for the group. I hope that Toni sings this time. He has such a good voice, and face, and personality...what!? Where we're these thoughts coming from?

Oh yeah, back on topic. " I like One Direction, if that helps. They have some pretty cool songs." He thought about it for a moment." Gracias, chica!" I was about to respond when the teacher noticed him talking to me. "Antonio, no flirting." He blushed slightly, before quickly recovering. "Sorry, it's hard not to, sitting next to a chica hermosa." And then came the flirtatious side of my crush. He grinned at me, my cheeks flaming as the teacher rolled his eyes, and continued with the lessons. His leaf green eyes met mine, at least until I looked at my feet in shyness. I thought I heard him sigh, and I felt like doing the same. Why couldn't I be braver?

"Le timeskip brought to you by moi, and might I say that..." FROG! Get away from the reader, ou bloody git! Oh, sorry about him. Back to the story now, love."

Lunchtime: " Hey, ( ). Can I have part of your cookie?" Elizabeta asked me. "Uh, sure, if I can get some of your chips." It was lunchtime, and the daily illegal food exchange between my friends and I was taking place. "Ugh, stupid curled hair! It's so annoying how it constantly gets in my face." Eliza hummed sympathetically. "It's only for a day." I nodded and looked across the room when I saw a certain Spaniard in a green polo and jeans. "Ohonhonhonhonhon," I must have jumped a foot. Lizzy laughed hysterically. "Not cool, Liz! I thought that was Francis!" "Hahahahaha! Sorry, I couldn't help it. So, who are we looking at here,( )?" What? Oh, um...nobody." I couldn't help but glance at Toni one more time. That shirt matches his eyes perfectly..."Antonio huh." "W-what?" "Looks like he got you pretty badly." She was grinning now. What do you mean?" Her voice went singsongy. "You like Antonio!" "What?! Keep your voice down. You don't even know if It's true or not." "Sure it is, I can see it in your eyes." "Whatever," but I was grinning slightly. Suddenly, while I was looking at him, Toni turned around and smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling. I blushed, probably looking like one of his prized tomatoes, and turned away, wishing that I could be braver.  
Meanwhile...(Antonio's POV)  
'She looks like One of my tomatoes, so cute!' I looked at the pretty Chica, and was disappointed when she looked away. I turned back to my friends as we discussed songs we could do for the show. "So, I was thinking we could do Dynamite. It's almost as awesome as I am," Gilbert announced. "Mon ami, none of our voices are low enough to do that one yet." "( ) suggested One Direction." Who?" "Ohonhonhonhonhon, ( ) is Espange's Amor." A certain Russia's eyes grew wide. "Oh, you mean..." he burst out laughing. "Kessessessessesse! This is awesome!" He sat there thinking for a moment, and then asked Francis something." Frances-pants, do you have One Direction on your iPod?" Francis, being the total ladies man he is, had most of them on there, and a few memorized. "Oui, we must find the perfect one to sing to ( )'" " What?" "We're going to help you with this. After all, what are freunds (btw, not misspelled, this is friend in German) for, if not to help each other out with their awesomeness?" "Really, gracias amigos!" Francis nodded, and pulled out his iPod and earphones , which were custom-built so that three people could listen at once(don't ask where he got them), and they listened in...  
The next day:  
The class erupted in laughter as Arthur tried yet again to get a rabbit to come out of his hat. So far, he had succeeded in getting 12 pencils, 11 failed quizzes, 10 colored pencils, 9 smuggled candies, 8 pencil sharpeners, 7 wads of ABC gum, 6 erasers, 5 flash drives,4 oranges, 3 pairs of gym shorts, 2 frogs, and a Gilbird in a pear tree out of his hat, but no bunny. "He might win for comedy, " Eliza snickered." Poor Arthur, Gil didn't look too happy when he got Gilbird back." "Oh, look who's next!" Lili got our attention directed back at the stage just as the next group came up. It was the Bad Touch Trio, the final act of the night.

They set up their instruments, and before he started to sing, Antonio picked up the Mike and said," This is for someone special." Then they started.  
"You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need makeup, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you. Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful." "If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful."

Toni winked at me and continued." So c-come on, you've got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why you're being shy, the turn away when I look into your eyes. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell you don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful."

"If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. And right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh , oh, that's what makes you beautiful. Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful! "" Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful, oh oh oh that's what makes you beautiful."

When they finished, everyone clapped. All were surprised that when the BTT came off the stage, Toni went right to me. "Is this seat open?" He asked, pointing at the one next to me. I nodded. "( ), "He asked, suddenly serious. "Yeah," "I-I just want you to know that you are beautiful, and I ... Ilikeyoualotandwanttobeyourboyfriend." He was blushing bright red. I smiled also, and took his hand and held it in mine. His grin could have blinded someone, it was so full of joy. So we sat back as a new couple as they announced the winners. The Bad Touch Trio! Would you please come up for an encore." The crowd cheered. Antonio gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and went up on stage. While he was playing guitar for 'What Does The Fox Say,' I was staring off into space, lost in a world where it was just me and Antonio, now and forever.


End file.
